Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor component having a semiconductor body with a front side, a rear side and at least one curved side surface.
A method for producing such semiconductor components according to the prior art is complicated and bears the risk of breaking the semiconductor body during sawing. The prior art method is described in greater detail below with regard to FIGS. 3 and 4.